Le Sacrifice de Cronos
by MortalDestiny
Summary: Saint Seiya Episode G. Les Titans ont besoin d'un sacrifice pour réveiller Cronos et c'est Aiolia qu'ils comptent tuer pour ça ! Et le Pope qui ordonne aux Golds de ne pas intervenir... Vont-ils obéir ou aller sauver leur frère d'armes ?


Et oui, voici une nouvelle histoire dont, cette fois, le Lion est le héros. Cependant, elle est tirée des "Saint Seiya épisode g". Pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas, les seuls choses qui change, c'est que peu de Chevaliers apprécient Aiolia de par sa ressemblance avec son frère considéré comme un traître, le Sanctuaire est dirigé par Saga qui retrouve sa partie "bonne" par instant et l'histoire met donc en scène les Titans... Pour une fois, je la dédicace, et c'est pour ma petite sœur, **Twilight-Dark**, que j'ai écrit cette histoire.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya est de** M. Kurumada** et les Episodes G de **Megumu Okada**.

Bonne lecture à vous !

.

Le sacrifice de Cronos

* * *

**La charité n'est une vertu que dans la mesure où elle est sacrifice.**

* * *

-Ne te débat pas, ça ne servirais à rien.

Bien sûr, Aiolia n'écouta pas et se jeta en avant. Mais les chaînes accrochés à ses poignets et à ses jambes l'empêchèrent d'avancer bien loin.

-Tu ne fais que t'épuiser d'avantage...

-La ferme !

L'une des principales choses dont il n'avait pas envie, c'était d'entendre le Titan Hypérion lui expliquer une nouvelle fois qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper. Que son Destin, déjà écrit, prévoyait qu'il ramènerait Cronos à la vie et que sa mort approchait...

-Dès que je sortirais de là, Hypérion, je jure sur Athéna que je te tuerais !

-Ne promet rien que tu ne puisses tenir, Lion, ricana le Titan. Et arrête de te faire des illusions: le seul moment où tu sortiras de là, c'est quand nous te conduiront à l'autel.

Et sans laisser le temps au Saint d'or de répliquer, il lui injecta le contenu d'une seringue dans l'épaule, puis sortit.

Aiolia se laissa tomber par terre. Il avait à peine la force de répliquer aux Titans qui venaient le narguer et cette sa******* qu'ils lui injectaient n'aidait pas...

Il s'était fait capturer alors qu'il partait en mission par ordre du Pope. S'était un piège des Titans qui voulaient toujours réveiller Cronos et qui avaient décidés de le sacrifier à leur roi. Pourquoi donc ? Pour lui offrir le sang chargé de Cosmos nécessaire au retour du Dieu du Temps... Cela faisait maintenant trois jours. Trois jours qu'il devait supporter les railleries qui venaient l'humilier pour lui faire payer les blessures qu'il avait infligés à Coeos. Trois jours que les Titans lui injectaient de la drogue dans le sang pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Trois jours sans manger ni dormir. Et le sacrifice aurait lieu demain à minuit.

Hypérion avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas sortir. Et les autres Chevaliers d'ors l'avaient abandonné.

Il baissa la tête et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

* * *

-Tu sais pourquoi nous avons été convoqués ? demanda DeathMask à Milo.

-Comment le saurais-je ? Je viens d'arriver, le crustacé !

- Ne commence pas à me chercher, l'araignée !

-J'suis pas une araignée ! J'suis un scorpion !

-C'est quoi la différence ?

-Ne commencer pas à vous disputer, intervient Camus.

Les deux Chevaliers obéirent et attendirent, légèrement boudeur, l'arrivée de leurs camarades. Aphrodite et Shura ne tardèrent pas, vite suivit par Aldébaran et Mû.

-Deux Crusos Sunagein _[= rassemblement de tous les Chevaliers d'or par le Grand Pope]_ en une semaine, s'exclama le Saint du Taureau en arrivant, ce n'est pas courant. Quelqu'un sais pourquoi ?

-Le Grand Pope nous le dira surement...

En les observant tous, on pouvait remarquer de nombreux absents. Saga, le Gémeau ayant disparu depuis quelques années. Dokho, toujours aux cinq Pics. Et bien sûr, Aiolos, le traitre qui avait assassiné Athéna, à peine réincarné en un bébé innocent...

Shaka aussi était absent, mais connaissant sa position de conseiller auprès du Pope, il allait surement arriver en même temps que lui. Et il manquait également...

-Aiolia compte se faire traitre qui ne se donne pas la peine de venir ? demanda Shura.

-Il est arrivé en dernier, la dernière fois, rappela Mû.

-Celui qui a le même sang qu'un traitre ne peut qu'en être un lui aussi ! Tempêta DM.

-Aiolia ne viendra pas.

D'un même mouvement, tous se tournèrent vers le Saint de la Vierge qui venait d'arriver.

-Quoi ? Comment ça ?

-Aiolia a disparu, révéla alors le Pope qui suivait Shaka.

Les Chevaliers s'agenouillèrent devant lui, ce qui n'empêcha pas Milo de demander:

-Disparu ?... Il est... Parti... Ou... ?

-Je crains, Chevaliers, que le Lion d'or n'ai été enlevé.

-Quoi ?

-Enlevé !

-Comment ça ?

Le Pope leva les mains pour faire taire les questions.

-J'ai envoyé le Lion en mission. Depuis, plus de nouvelles. Il n'est pas arrivé à destination.

-Selon mes recherches, continua Shaka, pour libérer totalement Cronos, il faut lui offrir un sang chargé d'un puissant Cosmos.

-Et Aiolia va jouer le rôle du sacrifié, comprit le Poisson.

-On dirait bien, acquiesça le Pope. J'ai donc fait renforcer la sécurité autour du Sanctuaire et vous avez ordre de rester sur vos gardes et de ne laisser PERSONNE passer par vos Temples: une fois de retour, Cronos essayera de récupérer son arme divine. Si il arrive, plus rien ne pourra l'arrêter.

-Attendez ! s'écria Shura. Vous n'envoyez personne chercher Aiolia ?

-Le Lion n'a pas besoin d'aide. S'il ne parvient pas à se libérer seul, il n'est pas digne d'être Chevalier.

Et le Pope sortit de la salle avec un large mouvement de cape.

Tous les Ors s'étaient figés. Même Shaka avait les paupières entrouvertes, preuve qu'il n'était pas au courant de la décision du Pope.

-Il va laisser Aiolia mourir, murmura Camus.

Personne ici n'aimait vraiment Aiolia. Sa ressemblance avec son déicide de frère était trop flagrante. Et le Lion ne faisait rien pour se faire accepter, les considérant tous comme les meurtriers de Aiolos. Mais de là à le laisser mourir...

-Je vais le chercher, lança d'un coup Shura.

-Tu rigole ? S'écria Milo. Si tu désobéis à un ordre direct du Grand Pope, tu seras considéré comme traitre !

-Et alors ? Ça aurait été n'importe lequel d'entre nous que vous désobéiriez tous ! Que ça vous plaise ou non, Aiolia est un des nôtres et on ne laisse pas tomber les nôtres.

-Parce qu'il serait venu nous aider si c'était l'un d'entre nous qui était à sa place ? Railla DeathMask.

-Oh que oui. Il tient ça de son frère: il donnerait sa vie pour les autres. Donc, j'y vais. Et si je suis considéré comme un traitre pour ça, et bah, tant pis !

_"Et puis, pensa-t-il, Aiolia n'a pas hésité à venir m'aider alors qu'il me déteste..."_

Il se rappelait très bien du Lion qui attaquait le Titan qui lui faisait face, empêchant ainsi le Dieu de le ter. Et ses paroles... "Je t'interdit de tuer celui dont je dois me venger !"...

Soit disant pour sa vengeance, il n'avait pas hésité à s'interposer. A risquer sa vie pour lui. Alors qu'il aurait pu laisser le Titan le tuer... Rien que pour ça, il se devait d'aller l'aider. Quoi que puisse dire ses amis, il ne changerait pas d'avis.

-Je viens avec toi, déclara alors Shaka.

-Mais... commença Aldébaran.

-J'ai promis de protéger Aiolia comme il m'a protégé contre le Titan Coeos. Je ne le laisserais pas mourir sans rien faire.

-Je vous accompagne, lança Mû. Je peux vous téléporter directement devant leurs Palais.

Et il ajouta, comme pour convaincre les autres:

-Si je ne les avais pas téléportés, Aldébaran et lui, ils n'auraient pas hésité à venir m'aider quand je me battais contre Japet.

Milo baissa la tête, sembla réfléchir, puis soupira:

-Pfft... Vus croyez pouvoir vous amuser sans moi ? Vous rêvez ! Je viens aussi.

Il venait de se rappeler que quand il avait affronté Hector, Aiolia, même blessé, étaient venu s'assurer que tout allait bien.

-Alors je viens, lança Camus. Sinon, Milo est capable de tout faire raté.

-Eh !

-Ça, c'est vrai, ricana DeathMask. Quant à moi, je ne laisserais pas l'araignée s'amuser seul ! Je viens.

-Oh... Eh bien, si Deathy vous accompagne, moi aussi, s'empressa d'ajouter Aphrodite.

-Je viens aussi, finit par dire le Taureau. Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Aiolia, entre frères d'armes, l'entraide est essentielle.

Ils se regardèrent tous. Désobéir aux ordres directs du Pope pouvait avoir des conséquences fâcheuses. Mais Shura avait raison: les Chevaliers d'or n'abandonnaient pas un des leurs.

Ils allaient sauvés Aiolia.

* * *

Il allait bientôt être minuit.

Il fallait se dépêcher. En dissimulant leurs Cosmos, les huit Chevaliers pénétrèrent dans la forteresse des Titan.

-Bon, nous avons une mission simple, on rentre, on trouve Aiolia, on ressort sans se faire prendre … Aie !

-La ferme Milo, répliqua Camus qui venait de le frapper.

Le hall était immense et le moindre murmure portait loin. Sans parler, Shaka indiqua des escaliers qui descendaient. Même si le Cosmos du Lion était très faible, il arrivait à le repérer dans cette direction.

Le Verseau qui jouait le rôle de stratège, murmura rapidement :

-Aphrodite, DeathMask et Aldebaran, vous rester ici qu'on ne soit pas bloqués. Les autres, vous me suivez.

Ses ordres, dignes d'un chef militaire, furent exécutés rapidement.

Les cinq Chevaliers descendirent les marches, faisant attention à ne pas glisser à cause de la pénombre. Cependant, les sous-sols (rapidement atteint) étaient bien éclairés. Le Cosmos d'Aiolia était maintenant perceptible à tous. Avec un peu de chance, tout serait finit rapidement.

Mais compter sur la chance alors que vous étiez accompagnés d'un scorpion Hyperactif, c'était comme traverser un circuit de course les yeux fermés alors que les voitures vous fonçaient dessus : c'est impossible !

-Eh ! s'écria Milo. C'est marrant cette loupiote ! Pourquoi on a pas les mêmes au Sanctuaire ?

Une loupiote ! Quelle loupiote ? Oh, cette petit sphère qui clignotait en rouge, accroché sur un mur, et qui n'importe quel enfant de plus de 4 ans aurait identifié comme une alarme ?

-N'y touche pas ! s'écria Shura.

Mais Milo, excité comme un gamin par sa trouvaille, avait déjà agrippé l'alarme. Qui se mit à sonner. Partout.

En haut des escaliers, DeathMask se tourna vers les Titans qui accouraient en soupirant :

-Je pari que c'est encore l'araignée qui a fait des conneries.

Et il se lança à l'attaque.

En bas, Shura essayait d'étrangler Milo.

-Pourquoi faut que tu foutes la merde partout où tu vas ?

Mais Mû les interrompit :

-Les autres ne tiendront jamais contre tous les Titans.

Camus approuva :

-Shaka, va chercher Aiolia. Va avec lui Shura. Toi aussi Milo et tiens-toi à carreaux.

Le bélier lui agrippa le bras et ils partirent aidés les trois autres Chevaliers.

-Par-là ! indiqua Shaka.

Ils se mirent à courir dans les souterrains, jusqu'à arriver à une porte en fer.

-Il est derrière.

La porte ne résista pas à l'_Excali__bur_ de Shura. Ils entrèrent dans la cellule. Aiolia étaient bien là, inconscient, retenu par des chaines. Heureusement, il respirait encore comme le remarqua Milo en s'approchant. Il vit également des marques de piqure sur son épaule.

-Ils l'ont drogué, lança-t-il.

Shura se retient de lui dire qu'ils étaient se tous en doutés (sauf le Scorpion apparemment) sinon, le lion avait utilisé son Cosmos pour les avertir de sa capture. Au lieu de ça, il utilisa à nouveau son attaque pour briser les chaines qui retenait Aiolia. Shaka le retient avant qu'il ne tombe. Milo se mit de l'autre côté et ils repartirent. Le déplacement finit par réveiller Aiolia qui s'agita. Ouvrant les yeux, il regarda les trois Chevaliers et murmura :

-La drogue peut provoquer des visions ?

-Surement, assura l'espagnol, mais ce n'est pas le cas pour toi.

-Nan, chaton, on est en vacances, ça ne se voit pas ?

-La ferme, l'araignée, grogna le Saint du Lion.

Ils montèrent les marches et tombèrent sur un bien étrange spectacle.

Alors qu'il pensait les autres Chevaliers en difficultés contre les Titans, c'était le contraire qui se passait. La plupart des Titans venaient de ressusciter et n'avaient donc pas récupéré leurs pouvoirs ! Ils gisaient donc inconscient et/ ou blessés (les deux la plupart du temps) sur le sol. Seul trois Titans était encore debout et seulement deux d'entre eux se battaient : Japet, contre Aldébaran et Aphrodite et Hypérion qui protégeaient Coeos dont les sérieux blessures infligés par Aiolia s'étaient rouvertes, contre Camus, Mû et DeathMask.

Quand les quatre derniers chevaliers apparurent, Japet jugea la situation critique (comme si elle n'était pas avant). Et disparut. Aussitôt, ses frères et sœurs le suivirent, emportant avec eux les inconscients.

Coeos ne parvient pas à utiliser son pouvoir et ne bougea pas. Hypérion non plus même si c'était surtout dû au faites qu'il refusait d'abandonné son meilleur ami : il savait très bien que les Chevaliers le tueraient si il se retournait pour attraper Coeos.

Aiolia aperçut son ennemi. Il repoussa Shaka et Milo et vient se poster à côté du Chevalier du Cancer.

-Tu vois Hypérion ? On dirait bien que je suis sorti autrement que pour votre sacrifice… Mais tu avais raison : je ne suis pas en état de te tenir ma promesse… Alors, je vais faire en sorte que tu te souviennes à jamais que je te tuerais un jour…

Sans attendre la réponse du Titan, et sans prêter attention à ses camarades, il rassembla tous son Cosmos et envoya son _Ligthting Bolt_… sur Coeos ! Le Titan, affaiblit ne put éviter l'attaque qu'il se prit en plein fouet. Il s'écroula avec un cri. Au même moment, Hypérion se retourna. Profitant de la faille, Mû et Camus l'attaquèrent en même temps. Il vacilla, arriva à agripper son frère et disparus.

-Mission accomplie ! lança Milo avec un grand sourire.

Tout ce mit à tourner aux yeux du Lion. Puis, tout devient noir ….

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, il était dans un lit. Dans son lit. Il était dans son Temple. Il se redressa. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de son retour. Ses camarades l'avaient ramené ? Et pourquoi le Pope les avaient-ils tous envoyés pour le libérer ?

Aiolia avait soif. Et faim. Cela faisait des jours qu'il n'avait rien mangé. Combien? Aucune idée. A ce moment-là Galant entra dans la pièce :

-Je vois que vous êtes réveillés. Avez-vous faim ?

Son maitre hocha la tête avec ferveur. Il revient avec de la nourriture. Aiolia dévora tout ce qu'il lui donnait, sans prêter attention à ce qu'il mangeait. Après dix minutes, il demanda :

-Ou est Lithos ?

-Je l'ai envoyé ce coucher. Elle était très inquiète pour vous.

-Depuis combien de temps suis-je… ?

-Le seigneur Mû vous a ramené vers minuit. Il n'est pas resté, il devait ramener vos compagnons. Mais le seigneur Shaka, à son retour, m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé… Vous avez perdu connaissance après avoir utilisé le reste de vos forces contre les Titans.

Aiolia laissa le silence s'installer, le temps qu'il réfléchisse, avant de murmurer :

-Pourquoi les avoir tous envoyés ? Les Titans auraient pu prendre d'assauts le Sanctuaire… Ils auraient pu se faire blesser… Et à huit, ce n'est pas très discret… Quoi ? demanda-t-il en voyant Galant détourné le regard.

-Et bien… Le Pope ne les a pas envoyés…

Silence, puis…

-Quoi ?

-Il leur avait demandé de rester dans leurs Temples. Il craignait une attaque.

-Ils ont désobéis ? Les idiots…

Il essaya de se lever.

-Maitre Aiolia, vous n'êtes pas en état de…

Trop tard. Une fois debout, il enfila une toge et sortit de son temple.

* * *

-Vous avez désobéis ! Savez-vous ce qui se serait passé si les Titans avaient attaqués le Sanctuaire ?

Les Chevalier d'Or baissèrent un peu plus la tête. Le Pope leur avait à peine laissé le temps de se reposer avant de les convoqués.

-Vous auriez pu mourir bêtement à cause de ça ! N'importe quel Bronze ou Argent aurait été exécuté pour une désobéissance pareille ! Vous croyez que votre statut vous protège ? Je ne peux pas vous faire exécuter, c'est vrai, mais vous aller être punit sévèrement tous les huit !

-Tous les neuf, corrigea une nouvelle voix.

Tous se retournèrent pour voir…

-Aiolia, tu tiens à peine debout ! s'exclama Aphrodite.

Mais il ne l'écouta pas. Il vient à côté des autres Chevaliers et s'agenouilla lui aussi devant le Pope avant de déclarer :

-S'ils ont désobéis, c'est à cause de moi et de moi seul. Ils ne l'auraient pas fait si je n'avais pas été fait prisonnier. C'est de ma faute.

-Tu es en train de dire, Lion, que ce devrait être toi que je devrais punir et non eux ?

-C'est cela, Grand Pope.

-Hum…

Le Pope sembla réfléchir. Milo ouvrit la bouche, surement pour protester, mais Camus lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Pas la peine d'aggraver son cas.

Le Pope les regarda un par un, puis lança :

-Allez-vous reposer. Surtout toi, Lion. On verra pour ton châtiment plus tard.

En silence, les Chevaliers sortirent.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, commença Shura quand ils furent sorties.

Aiolia haussa les épaules.

-C'est vrai mais je n'allais pas vous laissez vous faire punir parce que vous m'aviez sauvez la vie...

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de ses camarades.

-Aller chaton ! lança Milo. Si tu ne retournes pas chez toi rapidement, tu vas t'écrouler...

-Je vais te faire bouffer tes pattes, l'araignée !

-Je ne suis pas une araignée !

-Et pourtant...

-La ferme le crabe !

-Je ne suis pas un crabe !

-Et pourtant... ricana Aphrodite.

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre la poiscaille !

Riant, tous les Chevaliers entamèrent la descente du Sanctuaire. Ensemble... Entre amis …

Le Pope observa le joyeux groupe qui s'éloignait par une des fenêtres de son Temple.

_« -Tes plans tombent à l'eau, on dirait... Si ils deviennent amis... »_

-La ferme Saga.

_« -Tu n'arriveras pas à les tromper bien longtemps. Même DeathMask finira par te trahir. Il vient de le faire... Il recommencera... __Comme pour Shura que tu croyais contrôler... »_

Le Pope fit taire la voix Saga en lui. Non, il ne laissera pas le Lion faire échouer ses plans... Même si il devait le tuer de ses mains pour cela... Et même son double ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher...

Fin... Ou pas.

* * *

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue ^^

Tiny ~


End file.
